A not so normal day
by Zwinky
Summary: Huruhi's life is getting rather dull, even with the excitement of the Host Club. So when she finds herself in front of a wishing foutain she wishes for things to be different, but different how?


Not so much a normal day

Chapter 1

Breakfast.

School.

Host Club.

Home.

Sleep.

Every day.

Over and over again.

I walk up the steps until I reached the wing I was supposed to be in and then I stop in front of the big doors that every room in this entire school seemed to have. The doors seemed to open by themselves before I realised that I had opened them by force of habit, just part of the routine and nothing more. I was greeted by a chorus of greetings and comments about my posture or hair or even my pockets. "Haruhi, little sweet heart, how was your day?"

"Fine Tamaki"

"Anything interesting happen to my little flower?"

"No Tamaki"

"Do you want some cake, my host queen?"

"Not now Tamaki"

He must have realised that I wasn't in the mood for his usual routine questions since he stopped asking me anything all together. I started to make my way to the table I always used when 'entertaining' the girls, but the twins stepped in my way and leaned down until all three our noses where almost touching. "What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asked cocking his head to the right and as if there was a string attaching every part of their bodies Kauro's head shifted to the side as well. "Nothing, Hikaru and can you please move out of my way or maybe just take one or twenty steps out of my face" I knew it was a little bit harsh, but I was not in the mood today. It's not like anything interesting had happened today, it was an ordinary day. But that's just the thing. It was ordinary, just like every other ordinary day in my life, and it was driving me crazy, not that I was planning on saying anything to the host club about this.

Unfortunately when the twins didn't move out of the way I completely lost the little bit of sanity that I have been so desperately hanging on to for the last couple of weeks. "What the hell is your problem!? Can't you just to one thing I ask you? Why is that you can go on with your life not trying anything new? How can you sit here all day sipping and tea and then go home and sip more tea?" I know the outburst was not in any way directed at the fact that the two of them where standing so close, but at least it had the desired effect… on all of them. They seemed to flee to the opposite side of the room and cram into the corner like scared chickens that were about to have their heads chopped off by a soup spoon. I marched to my table, practically leaving a trail of fire in my wake. I pulled the chair back and threw myself into it and at the same time stuffing a piece of candy into my mouth while trying to regain my cool. After taking a large breath I was ready to speak again "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to shout at you. Things have been strange lately and I'm a little on edge" I said rubbing my head to force a head ache away with more pain.

Honey- senpai disengaged himself away from the rest of the group and crept forward to where he assumed was a pretty safe distance from me "Um, Haruhi? Is everything all right?" he asked in a quiet voice and it simply broke my heart to hear him scared of me. "Yes, Honey, I'm just a little frustrated with the way things are at the moment and it was wrong of me to take it out one you guys" I replied in the kindest tone I could muster and turned around so I could face Honey. That seemed to bring all of them back from the state of shock I sent them in earlier, because they seemed to gather around me, telling me they forgive me and I could make it up to them later. The topic soon changed to what they could do for the next special event, but it simply showed that the only interesting thing in my life at this moment was whether I could look better in a blue or green kimono and it irritated me, irritated me beyond the point of no return.

I stood up, tipping the chair I had been sitting on, and then I simply walked out of the club without a single word at any of them. I heard them calling out my name, but I simply kept moving forward and after a while I broke into a run and then a full out sprint. I reached the over big gates of the school's main entrance and kept running until I reached the town, only minutes away from the apartment I took a breath of fresh air, filling my lungs with oxygen and then slowly releasing it before I passed out.

The apartment was empty when I stepped into the kitchen; my dad must have been out at some cross dressers convention and forgot to tell me about it again. I was glad for this turn of events; I needed the silence and peace if I wanted to think things through. I hung my blazer in the closet and change into comfortable cloths. My school uniform was dirty from the running I did so I tossed it in the washing machine on the way to the fridge. I opened the fringed and dug around to see if there were any ice-cream, but just my luck since we were all out. I grabbed my bag and checked that there was some money in and made my way to the grocery store on the corner of the street we lived on, very convenient for times like these.

They didn't have any ice-cream… Karma has it out for me, I just know it and to prove whose boss I won't back down. I took a cab to the middle of the centre of town where I knew of nice little street that had everything from books to clothes and food all around, they had to have ice-cream somewhere along the line. After I walk around for about ten minutes I found a little shop nestled in between two bigger shops, you could hardly see it if you weren't looking for it. There was a sign outside that advertised the flavours they have and all the bright colours pulled me in until I was standing in front of the counter and ordering vanilla ice-cream with tiny blocks of fudge. I thanked the woman behind the counter and walked back into the street. I was getting late so there weren't many people wandering about and finding my way around was easy and it also gave me time to think about my outburst back at the club. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost walked straight into the little fountain that had popped up right in front of me, I stopped and stared at the sign next to the fountain.

_Well of wishes and dreams_

By this stage I was willing to try anything and everything, even if it would only give me peace of mind for the time being. I pulled my purse out of my bag and pulled out a hand full of coins out. Too tired to put the rest of the coins back in my purse I just threw all the coins into the little fountain whispering "I wish for a day that's different, a day with excitement and different people". For some reason I expected a puff of smoke or blinding light that would send me to some different world, but the only thing I felt was stupidity for throwing away money. I sighed and continued down the road while licking away at my ice-cream, which happened to be amazing with the little pieces of fudge that where still left behind after I had eaten it all. It would be dark soon, I realized with a jolt and my father would be worried sick if I didn't get back soon.

I lay in bed thinking about absolutely nothing important, but I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. I figured I should probably apologize to the club the next day and had to prepare myself for everything there're going to put me through as punishment for my outburst. I could actually imagine Tamaki's lecture on how an outburst is not something a lady like me should have and that I should behave myself like his little girl, this at least put a smile on my face before sleep consumed me completely.


End file.
